Conventionally, there has been provided cleaning sheets that are attached to a plate material which is at the tip of a handle and used for wiping the floor surface and the like. These cleaning sheets each have at least on one face thereof that becomes the main use face when used for wiping, a plurality of raisable fibrous parts that comes off from the one face and are dispersedly arranged in a predetermined pattern for improving the scraping effect of dust and the like (PTL 1).